Al fin te tengo junto a mi
by Dakota Ikeda
Summary: [ONESHORT] ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON puede dañar la sensibilidad de algunos jóvenes..si no eres mayor de 13 años o no tienes la madurez suficiente como para leer esto...atente a las consecuencias...[[InuXKag]]
1. eres mia

Al fin te tengo junto a mi

Disclaimer: inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama.

Datos de interes 

"……." Lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _lo que piensa un personaje

"----------" cambio de escena

ADVERTENCIA: el contenido de este one-shot puede dañar la sensibilidad de algunos jovenes asi que les recomiendo que a las personas que no les gustan los lemons..no lo lean…muchas gracias

Despues de que el inu-gumi habia derrotado a naraku, consiguieron obtener la perla de shikon que debia estar al cuidado de kagome ya que era la unica que podia purificarla ya que la miko kikyo habia murto hace unos dis atrás por naraku, y aparte ella ya no erea la indicada….asi que inuyasha al fin y al cabo le declaro los sentimientos que tenia gusrdados hacia kagome desde hace mucho tiempo y d¿se los expreso…ahora ella era la dueña de su corazon…

-------------------flash back-----------------

-kagome…-dijo el apuesto hanyu con leve sonrojo

-ehh??..dime..-dijo kagome con la mejor e sus sonrisas

-yo…yo..-dijo inuyasha con mucha vergüenza

-tu que inuyasha-dijo kagome con asombro

-yo…yo te amo kagome-dijo inuyasha lo mas rapido que pudo pero kagome si lo logro escuchar

-inu..yasha..eso es verdad??-pregunto kagome con asombro

-si..kagome-dijo inuyasha rojisimo

-pero..no uqe tu estabas enamorado de kikyo??-pregunto kagome con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro

-eso era antes ya que kikyo hace dias no era la misma de antes..aparte ella ya esta muerta..-dijo inuyasha en tono melancolico

-inuyasha…yo tambien te amo..-dijo con pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por su tersa y blanca mejilla

inuyasha tomo a kagome del brazo para luego posar sus manos en la estrecha cintura de esta para demostrar su lindo amor en un beso apasionado..

------------fin del flash back----------

-inuyasha me dejarias ir a mi epoca-dijo kagome con voz suplicante-es que necesito ponerme al dia con mis materias

-que!!?? Una semana!!??..me vas a dejar solito de nuevo-dijo inuyasha poniendo carita de perrito abandonado ( que lindo!!)

-ayy inu solo sera una semana-dijo kagome cruzandose de barazos

-eso es mucho para mi-dijo inuyasha decidido-yo ire contigo

-pero..-intento decir kagome pero inuyasha la interrumpio

-no..nada de peros yo me voy contigo-dijo inuyasha tomando las cosas de kagome y cargandolas en su fuerte espalda

-ayy esta bien..-dijo kagome resignada

----------en la otra epoca--------

-mama ya llegue!!!-dijo kagome mientras esperaba una respuesta-¡¡¡mama ya llegue!!!-grito kagome desesperada al no conseguir respuesta

-veo que no hay nadie en tu casa-dijo inuyasha despreocupado

-ahh bueno si es asi no te preocupes, deben haber ido a comprar-dijo despreocupada

-si tu lo dices-dijo inuyasha colocandose las manos en la nuca

-oye me ire a dar un baño..por favor cuida de la casa si?'-dijo kagome mientras tomaba una toalla

-esta bien..-dijo inuyasha resiganado mientras se ponia a ver tele

-------------en el baño-----------

kagome comenzo a sacrse la ropa para darse un relajante baño asi que cuando ya estaba despuda abrio la llave de agua y comenzo a llenar la bañera..cuando ya estubo llena se metio a la refrescante agua.

-ayy hace tiempo que no me daba un baño tan relajante-dijo kagome mientras undia su cuerpo bajo el agua caliente

-ahh!! Esa kagome no creo que demore tanto en un baño-dijo inuyasha un poco fastidiado-sera mejor que vaya a ver que tanto esta haciendo.

-ahh!! Kagome donde es..tas..-dijo mientras abrial la manilla de la puerta y quedaba embobado con la imagen

-ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Inuyasha eres un depravado hentai!!!!!!-dijo kagome tapandose con la toalla

-………..-inuyasha no dijo nada estaba idiotizado

(N/A: jaja se le caia la baba)

-inu..yasha..que te sucede-dijo kagome viendo que inuyasha se acercaba peligrosamente..

------------warning lemon-----------

-kagome…-susurro inuyasha mientras rozaba sus labios junto con los de kagome

-inuyasha…-dijo mientras comenzaba a corresponder el beso

lentamente inuyasha comenzo a tomar a kagome de la cintura con el fin de acercarla aun mas a su cuerpo y quedar automaticamente pegados….kagome pudo entonces notar el grado de exitacion por parte de inuyasha lo cual hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rosado….inuyasha daba besos salvajes lo cual kagome le correspondia casi de igual forma..fue entonces cuando kagome rodeo a inuyasha con sus brazos e instantaneamente la toalla que la cubria caia al suelo con pesadez…..inuyasha al ver lo sucedido se separo para contemplar el majestuoso cuerpo de su amada…

-inu..yasha..que sucede-dijo kagome sonrojada

-kagome..eres hermosa…tu cuerpo es el de una diosa-dijo volviendo a basar los dulces labios de su amada

-inu..yasha..-dijo kagome con un gemido

-que sucede-dijo inuyasha mientras mordia delicadamente el labio inferior de kagome

-no..creo que sea el lugar apropiado para hacer eso-dijo kagome con gemidos

entonces inuyasha sin pensarlo dos veces cargo en sus brazos a kagome y la llevo a su habitacion fue ahí cuando la deposito en su cama y el se recosto encima de ella teniendo el cuidado de no aplastarla..entonces dejo la boca de kagome para bajar por su menton hacia su largo y palido cuello..kagome lo unico que hacia era gemir y acariciar el cabello de su cachorrito…..

inuyasha dejo el cuello de kagome para dirigirse a sus redondos y bien formados pechos ahí el los saboreaba y acariciaba cada vez que mordia delicadamente un pezon…..

kagome se percato de que inuyasha solo le estaba dando placer a ella entonces decidio cambiarse de posicion…arqueo un poco la espalda para que ella quedara sobre el y lentamente saboriaba su boca y le sacaba el haori rojo que llevaba puesto su amado quedadno asi semi desnudo…kagome comenzo a bajar hasta su cuello y lo empezo a succionar dejando una pequeña marca clave que diria que el le pertenecia…..bajo hasta encontrarse con su fuerte y musculoso pecho dejando un caminito con su dulce lengua…saboriando cada uno de ellos..

inuyasha gemia despacio..pero gemia..su exitacion ya no daba a bastos….kagome subio hasta la boca de el y mientras lo hacia le hiba quirtando la especia de hakama que traia puesto quedando asi los dos completamente desnudos…fue ahí cuando inuyasha arqueo la espalda y dejo a kagome bajo su piel..entonces dijo:

-ka..gome…estas..preparada??-pregunto inuyasha con gemidos

-pues..que..crees..-dijo kagome entre gemidos

-esta bien..-dijo inuyasha volviendo a probar los dulces labios de kagome

lentamente inuyasha fue penetrando a kagome..primero lo hizo muy despacio para que kagome se acostumbrara….kagome penso que le doleria pero todo lo contrario era muy placentero asi que lentamente fue al compas de las caderas de inuyasha para luego ir a una velocidad un poquito mas rapida…kagome quiso estar ahora ella sobre inuyasha asi que con un movimiento rapido quedo encima de el……..

kagome gemia a mas no poder e inuyasha gritaba….fue asi en un momento cuando los dos dieron un fuerte gemido el mismo tiempo cosa que indicaba que habian llegado al climax…entonces kagome se desplomo sobre inuyasha quedando este aun dentro de ella……….

-te amo..inuyasha-dijo kagome cansada

-yo tambien..pero yo mas..-dijo para luego quedarse profundamente dormido con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios…._eres mia kagome..de nadie mas…-penso inuyasha en su pacifico sueño…_

**fin**

hola queridisimos lectores!!!!!

Bueno solo espero sus comentarios a ver que les parecio si??

Un beso a todos!!

Se despide:

Kagome-anti-kikyo


	2. agradecimientos

Agradecimientos

**Kikyo-inuyasha: **hey wapa!! Muchas gracias por el review!! Jeje sip la verdad a kikyo la odio..ya te lo he dicho antes porque y aun no cambio de parecer y creo que nunca lo hare XD jaja pero eso no quiere decir que te tenga mala a ti amiga..todo lo contrario me gusta tenerte como amiga espero no te hayas sentido mal por el comentario que deje en tu fic…no hiba hacia ti sino que hiba a la perrikikyo jaja U.U gomen es que me tengo que controlar..bueno amigocha otra vez muchas gracias besotes!!!

**Akeru fujimi: **hey friend!! Mou sip la verdad es que estaba muy inspirada y como ves soy un poco pervertida jeje ° pero bueno el punto es que te gusto y eso me hace feliz..gracias por el review amiga para ti tambien hay muchos besitos!!!

**Irma Lair: **jaja muchas gracias amiga!! De verdad te gusto? Mou soy una depravada..U.U jeje pero todos tiene un lado hentai no?? Jaja XD..mmmm sobre la continuacion la verdad es que estaba pensando pero voy a juntar este fic con otro fic que es el "contigo quiero quedarme" y despues que termine ese fic la voy a continuar con este one-shot..va ser un tipo de secuela..pero de momento no puedo adelantar mas porque nose todavia si lo lleve a cabo asi que gomen ne..U.U gracias por el review amiga y un beso!!!

**Andrea: **friend!! Jajaj sip amiga que imaginacion no?? La verdad es que cuando lo revise me di cuanta que tenia hartas faltas de ortografia pero me sorprendi mas al ver lo que habia escrito 0.o jaja XD nunca pense que podria ser tan depravada!! Bueno andreita querida un beso y gracias por tu review!!!

**Yelitza: **muchas muchas gracias!! Jaja me haces muy feliz amiga! la verdad es que pense que no hiba a tener ningun review por lo hentai que estaba este one-shot pero me sorprendi que al menos tenia 8 reviews!! XD eso me hizo muy feliz..bueno muchas gracias por el review y muchos besitos!!

**Kaissa: **hey amiga!! Mou muchas gracias de verdad!! Sip a mi tambien me gusto la parte donde inu le dice a kagome en sueños "_eres mis…de nadie mas…" _ ayy sono tan lindo . jaja bueno y sabes no te preocupes entiendo que tienes hartas cosas que hacer asi que no te preocupes yo igual…la proxima semana estoy llena de examenes…U.U bueno amiga gracias por el review y un beso tambien!!

**Kagome: **hey!! Como andas eh? Jeje muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! Me hicieron feliz!! claro que seguire pero espero que leas mis demas fics y me digas porfavor que te parecieron si?? Bueno muchas gracias por todo y te dejo con un besito!!

**Karina-chan: **hola cara de loka!!! Jaja siii!!! Soy muy depravada!! Jaja pero..todos tenemos un ladito hentai no?? Jaja hasta tu!! 0.o jaja oye amigocha gracias por tu review..me hizo feliz…un besote para ti tambien!!!


End file.
